Hanging by a Moment
by falln-angl
Summary: Chris is finally the WWF Champion...thanks to some very unexpected help.
1. Part One

Hanging by a Moment - 01 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> _Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you _
> 
> _ Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I take your invitation  
You take all of me _
> 
> _ I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_
> 
> _ I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _
> 
> _ There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world That can change my mind _
> 
> Disclaimer: Lyrics written by Jason Wade of Lifehouse. Wasn't it fortunate for this song to come along halfway through the fic? 
> 
> Dedication: Once again, to my twin, for the simple reason that this is really her story. The idea is mine, and I did write it, but this is her story. You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Merc? (I know it seems that a lot of my fics are dedicated to her, but without her I would never have gotten this far with writing at all.) Anyway, I could never have done any of this without you, sister dear, and I just wanted to say a HUGE 'thank you'. *hugs* 
> 
> Author's note: This is my version of _King of the Ring 2001, which is obviously very different to the actual card. Oh, and there is no __Invasion. July PPV is going to be kept as __Fully Loaded. Just to suit the purposes of the story. _

Hanging by a Moment Part One

**_King of the Ring 2001__ _**

The chair shots to his body stopped the same time he felt the gentle hand on his side. Then the pressure of someone's body against his torso, protecting him. He could just hear a woman's voice pleading for Austin to stop.

Chris Jericho looked up gratefully at his saviour. And froze.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

*

'What the hell are you doing here?'

Chris grimaced. 'More importantly, what the hell do _you think you're doing? What sick new game are you planning now?'_

Stephanie rolled her eyes. 'Get over yourself, Jericho. All I wanted to see was Austin lose the WWF Title, which he did.'

He was stunned. That couldn't be true…could it? Sure, the woman was pissed that Austin had called her husband 'selfish', but was that really all it took for her to risk herself in such a dangerous situation? 'But-'

'Which also means _you are now the WWF Champion,' she interrupted, staring at him. 'So, if I were you, I'd be satisfied with that and concentrate on defending the Title.'_

'But-'

'Get the hell out of my dressing room, Jericho,' Stephanie interrupted again, sounding suddenly tired.

Chris was about to reply with a sarcastic comment, when he noticed something he hadn't before. There were dark circles under her eyes, which were a little red and raw, as if she'd been crying. She was also extremely pale.

He nodded curtly. 'Fine.' He turned, taking a couple of steps towards the door, when it hit him. He – Chris Jericho – was the new WWF Champion. His dream had come true.

He turned back to Stephanie, but she had her back to him, head bowed and not moving. He just looked at her for a few moments before saying 'Thank you'.

*

'So, what did she have to say for herself?' Chris Benoit asked, walking into his locker room.

Chris pulled his shirt over his head, tugging it down into place, and looked over at his new…acquaintance. 'Not much, actually. Said it had nothing to do with me.'

Benoit grinned, his missing tooth making him look like some kind of Halloween Jack-O-Lantern. 'Sure it didn't.'

He still found it hard to believe that he and Benoit had somehow managed to put aside their differences, and were the ex-Tag Team Champions. He was a little uneasy about how the next few weeks and months were going to be like, considering he was the WWF Champion, and Benoit was King of the Ring.

'According to the little Princess, Austin losing the Title had been her sole reason,' Chris explained.

Benoit frowned slightly. 'Sounds logical, I guess. I mean, the man not only called her husband 'selfish', but he did make Helmsley lose the IC Title. Austin is also the inadvertent reason why Helmsley's out with a five month injury.'

He stared at the other man, unable to understand him. 'You've got to be joking, right? This is Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley we're talking about. You actually believe her?'

Benoit actually laughed. 'Okay, so she isn't the most trustable person in the world, but what possible other reason could there be anyway?'

Chris had absolutely no idea, shaking his head as he tried to think of something. After last year's _Fully Loaded match against Triple H, he hadn't had much interaction with the 'Super Couple'. Especially after that- _

'Oh, shit!' he suddenly cried out, smacking himself on the forehead. 'Last year's _King of the Ring! The kiss!'_

[ [Part Two][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_02.htm



	2. Part Two

Hanging by a Moment - 02 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Two

**_RAW is WAR – Week One_****_ _**

'Play the tape,' Chris demanded, pointing to the large TitanTron above the ramp. This was actually going to be the first time he would see what had happened during the previous night's pay per view, and he was curious as to know what had exactly gone down. 

He watched as the screen went from a shot of Austin hitting him with a chair, to Stephanie running down the rampway towards the ring in a short sleeved pink top and…jeans? He hadn't noticed that last night.

She had a look of grim determination on her face, which quickly changed into one of fear and concern as she rolled into the ring. She quickly scrambled towards his fallen body, placing herself over him. She was looking up at Austin, pleading with him to stop. 

Austin looked down at her, stunned and extremely confused. He slowly put down the chair, and Stephanie hit him with a low blow. The tape stopped. Everyone knew how it ended. 

Chris waited for the crowd's cheers to subside, before raising the microphone to his mouth again. After having seen with his own eyes what had happened, he became even more convinced that _he was right. Stephanie was lying about her reasons. _

'Now, little Stephy-baby explained her actions away earlier tonight,' Chris started. 'And I'm sure that all the Jericho-holics will agree with me when I call her a liar! She wanted to see Austin lose the Title, right? Know what I think, _Princess? I think that you just wanted Y2J!' _

* 

'Do you any idea how big an asshole you are?' a voice hissed furiously from behind him. 

Chris turned around calmly to face Stephanie, and sneered. 'Not the best way to endear yourself to me, Steph.' 

She glared at him, her eyes flashing. 'What the hell was that about, out there? Have you gone totally insane?' 

'Afraid that the husband might get a little jealous?' he taunted. The thought of Stephanie being interested in him was… It was… 

Chris had no idea what to think, or how exactly he felt about it. He did know that for some strange reason he wasn't totally hating the idea. Secretly, he thought she was the prettiest girl in the WWF. 

'Drop this insane fantasy of yours, Jericho,' she told him, ignoring his question. 'Because it's not true, and the only way I'm ever going to be interested in you is when hell freezes over!' 

He actually laughed. 'Whatever, Princess, but we both know the truth, no matter what you say.' 

Stephanie stared at him for a moment. 'Why? Because I made Austin lose the Belt? I would have done the same thing, no matter who his opponent had been.' 

'I see, and you storming into my locker room…?' Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Ain't helping you, baby.' 

He could see her hands clench into fists by her side. 'Just leave it alone, Jericho.' 

Chris smirked. 'Like I'd want the likes of you interested in me anyway.' 

'I am _not interested in you!' she screamed at him, then whirled around and strode out of the room. _

He was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst, and actually took a step back. 'Convince me a bit more and I might just start to believe you,' he muttered, shaking his head. 

'So, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley just wants Y2J, huh?' Benoit laughed, walking into the room only a few seconds after Stephanie left. 

Chris smirked. 'You heard her, I take it?' 

'I think the whole arena did.' 

* 

**_SmackDown _**

Chris found himself paying closer attention to Stephanie. She had made some changes in her appearance from the Stephanie he had come to expect from the previous year. She kept her hair straight, and she was wearing less slut-like clothing. As she strode down the ramp and into the ring, she was looking extremely good. 

'Contrary to what Chris Jericho might want to think,' she started, glaring at a man in the front row who was holding up a huge sign reading 'Steph and Jericho sitting in a tree'. 'I am _not interested in him! I'm a happily married woman, and whatever delusions you people might have regarding his looks, I'm not at all the least bit attracted to that…that…that ass-clown!' _

Chris actually laughed at Stephanie having used one of his terms. He found it…cute. 

'The words of a woman in love,' Jeff Hardy said sardonically, coming up behind him. 

Chris turned to look at the younger man. 'You actually believe her over me?' 

Jeff grinned. 'No offense, Jericho, but your version is a little bit…well, kinda out there. Everyone knows how much she hates you, and how much you hate her, so why are you so insistent that she's interested in you?' 

Before he could answer, the sudden roar of the crowd made them turn back to the TV. They hadn't only heard it on screen, but it had come through to backstage, which meant something huge was going down. 

Austin had come up through the crowd, and was advancing towards Stephanie…who was staring back at him defiantly. 

He swore under his breath, and surprisingly, so did Jeff. Chris turned back to him. 'We have to go out there and help her!' 

But Jeff shook his multi-coloured head. 'Too late. Regal, the ever-regular ass-kisser, is already down there and has managed to talk Austin out of harming Steph.' 

With a frown, he turned once again to the screen. Sure enough, William Regal was agreeing to Austin's demand as he was held up by the front of his suit. 'Alright! Alright! You'll get your rematch with Jericho tonight!' 

His eyes sought out Stephanie, and she was staring at Austin with a cold hatred in her eyes. She still hadn't moved from where she had stood her ground against the ex-Champion. 

* 

Not for the first time, Austin was playing dirty. And the chairshots weren't any less painful than they had been at _King of the Ring. In fact, they seemed a lot more sharper and more defined, especially over the still visible bruises all over his body. _

And, like before, the shots to his body stopped. But this time, no gentle touch. He did hear a heavy thud beside him on the mat. With a small feeling of disappointment, Chris forced himself to look up and see what was going on. 

Austin was curled beside him, holding onto his crotch, his face contorted in anguish, swearing heavily. Just over his fallen body, Chris could see the back of a woman dressed in a navy-blue top and dark pants walking away from the ring. 

Stephanie.

[ [Part Three][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_03.htm



	3. Part Three

Hanging by a Moment - 03 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Three

**_RAW is WAR – Week Two_****_ _**

Chris had often heard that it was a common fact someone became more attractive to you when you knew that they liked you. He had just never really believed it before. Well, until now. He knew that Stephanie had a thing for him. She had to. And now, all of a sudden, she was all he ever thought about. 

She had become a lot more attractive to him. He wondered if her change in wardrobe had anything to do with it as well. She was wearing a lot less make-up, wasn't curling her hair anymore, and was wearing less animal-print and skimpy attires. In essence, she wasn't looking like a totally skanky ho. She seemed more the simple, down-to-earth, yet elegant woman that was just…more attractive. 

'Twice in a week,' he said, shaking his head. 'Tell me now that she's _just pissed at Austin.' _

Jeff just shrugged. 'Whatever, Casanova. Still, you are partly right I suppose. Once was more than enough to get her message across to Austin, so why'd she save you and the Title for the second time?' 

Chris smiled in triumph. 'Need I even say it?' 

'She's madly, deeply in love with you, etc, etc.' Then, Jeff grinned. 'She just hides it with intense dislike and evil glares.' 

'Make fun of me all you want,' he shot back. 'But I know I'm right, and tonight, I'm gonna prove it.' 

'Oh, yeah? How?' 

'Absolutely no idea.' 

* 

Chris waited for all most of the cheers to subside before raising the microphone to his mouth. 'Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley-' 

The sudden, deafening cheers was a surprise, and he had to stop for a few minutes. He actually smiled, getting even more convinced that his theory had to be right. He wasn't the only one who believed that Stephanie had a thing for him. And not all of these people could be wrong, could they? 

Chris waited again until he could be heard. 'Stephy-baby, we have got to stop tip-toeing around this issue! This unresolved sexual tension between us!' 

More cheers, more waiting. He couldn't stop smiling. '_I know it's there! __You know it's there! All these Jericho-holics know it's-' _

He was interrupted by a very familiar entrance music. Triple H's old one. Stephanie. And once again with the cheers. 

She was wearing dark purple suede pants and blue top. And a look that suggested irritation, frustration and anger. No hint of interest whatsoever. She was a better actor than he gave her credit. 

As she got closer to the ring, Chris found himself walking forward to meet her, and parted the ropes for her. She stopped for a moment, just glaring at him, and then warily stepped inside the ring. 

'For the Princess,' he said, offering her the microphone with a smirk. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the microphone. Then, she smiled, but with a refractory glint in her eye. 'Chris,' she purred, and he took a step towards her. 

Stephanie slapped him. 

* 

**_SmackDown _**

Once again, Stephanie was out in the middle of the ring, shooting down 'all talk of me being interested in that disgusting, absolutely arrogant jerk'. 

Chris shook his head, watching her. So, his little plan didn't work. But it didn't deter him from proving to the world that _he was right. He wanted to be right, because she was beginning to drive him a little crazy. She was all he ever thought about now. _

On screen, Stephanie held up a hand to try and silence the crowd, and shrugged. 'Frankly, I'm kind of embarrassed. And, in some very small way, I do kind of feel a little sorry for him.' 

He narrowed his eyes, his mind going back to last year's _King of the Ring. 'Oh, to hell with this!' he muttered, standing up abruptly. _

Chris strode purposely past everyone, not stopping for the few people who called out his name, out behind the curtain and walked down the ramp. Towards the ring. Towards _her. He heard the almost instantaneous reaction of the crowd, but he kept his eyes trained on the woman in the ring. _

Stephanie. 

She whirled around to face him when she heard the audience chanting his name, and a smirk came over her face. 'Back for another slap, are we?' she taunted. 

He could feel, almost hear above all the noise, the thudding of his heart against his chest. But he didn't dare back down. Not now. Especially with her only a few steps away. 

Chris stepped into the ring, and headed straight for her without pause. A look of surprise and panic crossed her face as he reached out and grabbed the back of the head. He smiled, almost predatorily. 

And kissed her. 

* 

Chris couldn't stop grinning, his eyes bright with triumph. 'I knew it! That girl _so is very interested in me!' _

Benoit laughed out loud. 'Keep dreaming, Prince Charming!' 

'She kissed me back!' 

'Not sure what planet you were on at the time, but what I saw does not constitute as 'kissing you back',' he said. 'Man, she shoved you practically halfway across the ring.' 

Chris shrugged, not to be taken down from his celebration. 'I'm telling you, she started kissing me back.' 

'Right, and that look of disgust on her face was…what?' 

'Why are you being so antagonistic about this?' 

Benoit laughed out loud again, shaking his head. 'Would you listen to yourself? Why on earth would a woman like that, someone who can practically have any man she wants if she puts her mind to it, ever be interested in _you?' _

Chris's ego was actually hurt at the question, and he frowned at Benoit. 'What are you talking about?' 

'Think about it. Or do you want me to take you for a trip down Memory Lane?' 

Chris stared at the other man, a feeling of dread beginning to settle in his stomach. 

'Let me see if any of the following words are familiar to you – skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trashbag-' 

'Ho,' he finished, shaking his head. 

'You treat her like shit, Jericho,' Benoit said matter-of-factly. 'I somehow doubt that she's going to be falling head over heels in love with you after everything you've ever done to her.'

[ [Part Four][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_04.htm



	4. Part Four

Hanging by a Moment - 04 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Four

**_RAW is WAR – Week Three _**

'Hey, partner!' Chris greeted cheerfully, walking into Stephanie's dressing room. 

She whirled around to face him, glaring at him. 'Stay away from me, Jericho.' 

He was surprised. 'Oh? Didn't anyone tell you?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Tell me what?' 

'We have an intergender tag team match against RTC.' 

'What?!' 

'That's right. Hope you're ready.' Chris turned to leave, but was quickly called back. 

'Who told you that?' she demanded. 

The mute TV screen caught his eye, and he pointed at the image of William Regal being interviewed by Jonathan Coachman. 'You might want to turn the sound up on that thing,' he said. 

Stephanie quickly grabbed the remote control and turned the volume up. 

'…since _King of the Ring. I have just gotten off the phone with Mr McMahon, and he feels that, in the interest of fairness, it's time that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Chris Jericho show the world how strong their new partnership is,' Regal was saying, a smug look on his face. 'So, tonight on __RAW, they are to take on the team of Ivory and Val of Right to Censor.' _

She turned to face him again, a look of horror on her face. 'This can't be happening.' 

Chris couldn't wipe the pleased grin off his face. 'It's you and me, babe.' 

'Stop it already! Damnit, Jericho, this is all your fault! You and your twisted delusions!' 

He just shook his head. 'If you'll just admit it to yourself, then we wouldn't be having all this trouble. We need to be able to communicate out there if you want us to win-' 

'I don't want _us to do __anything!' _

Chris sighed. 'I'll come back later, when you've calmed down a little bit, and we'll talk some more.' 

* 

'How'd she take it?' Jeff asked as he walked into their dressing room. 

'Well, she wasn't too clear on it, but I'm pretty sure it she isn't too happy about it.' 

'Understatement much?' 

'Been watching a little too much _Buffy much?' Chris replied with a grin. _

Jeff laughed. 'Buffy kicks ass! Literally, and figuratively.' 

'So, what now? Is she going to show up for the match? She has been known to walk out of them before. Remember last year when Triple H called her 'Trish'?' 

Chris frowned, not liking the mention of Stephanie's husband. 'True.' 

'Know what I think?' 

'What?' 

'I think you need to treat her a little better if you really want her to like you.' 

He stared at his friend, surprised. 'What are you talking about?' 

Jeff just rolled his eyes. 'Look, it's pretty obvious that you dig the girl. Why else are you making such a fuss about what she did at _King of the Ring? Not to mention that kiss you planted on her last week.' _

* 

'But, Dad-' 

Chris watched as Stephanie pulled the cell phone away from her ear, stare at in surprise, then throw it angrily across the room, where it shattered. She swore under her breath. 

He bit back a sarcastic comment, Jeff's words still in his mind. As was Benoit's from _SmackDown. He didn't want to admit it, but he __was starting to develop some…feelings for her. She was just not the same Stephanie he was used to disliking so much. _

'Um…knock knock,' Chris said instead, just standing at the door. 

She turned to face him. But unlike earlier in the night, there was no sign of anger in her eyes. In a snap of a finger, it had all disappeared. 'My own father is using anything and everything he can against me to make sure I wrestle tonight,' she informed him. 

For the first time since _King of the Ring, Chris felt guilty. And seeing the defeated and wearied expression on her face, and hearing the lost and disconsolate tone in her voice, it suddenly hit him. He had been wrong. Stephanie had never been interested in him. __He had been the one always interested in her. _

Not when she had saved him from that beating Austin was giving him with the steel chair. Not even when she had helped him win the WWF Championship Title. It had been right after, when he had confronted her after the match about what she had just done. It had been the first time he had seen her so vulnerable. She was human after all. 

'I'm sorry,' Chris said, meaning it and wanting her to know that he meant it. 

Stephanie stared at him for a moment. 'You really mean it.' 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I feel like such an asshole.' 

'That's because you _are an asshole,' she replied. But her voice was soft, and she had the faintest trace of a smile on her face. 'Look, we have this match in about fifteen minutes. I can't get out of it, but I want it over as soon as possible. So, I guess we need to plan. Or something. Isn't that what tag teams do?' _

Chris looked at her. Benoit was right. Stephanie was amazingly beautiful, and she could have anyone she wanted. And she didn't want him. 

He suddenly frowned. Why would Benoit be thinking about Stephanie anyway? The thought made him… Could it be? Was he, Chris Jericho, actually feeling…? _Jealous? The idea of other men thinking about Stephanie was suddenly not a good one. _

'What?' she said, looking at him with confusion. 

His eyes travelled to her left hand. To the gold band she was wearing on her ring finger. 

'Chris?' 

The name jolted him, and his gaze returned to her face. She was actually looking at him with some concern. 

Oh, shit. He was in a lot of trouble. 

* 

**_SmackDown _**

Chris watched the replay of the intergender tag team match from _RAW, unable to stop grinning as he waited for the image to appear on screen. Some shots of him and Stephanie coming down separately; shots of him and Val Dickhead starting off; Dickhead's tag to Ivory; shot of Stephanie's determined face as she tagged herself in; Stephanie getting knocked down, but quickly coming back up again; monkey flip on Ivory, quickly followed by a hair toss; Ivory's tag to Dickhead; him saving Stephanie from being touched by Dickhead; Lionsault on Dickhead; Stephanie getting the pin as he threw Ivory out of the ring. _

Finally…the image of a beaming Stephanie throwing her arms around him, Chris Jericho. 

'I must say, what a disgusting display of affection,' Regal said when the camera panned back to him, one of his patented besmirched looks on his face. 'Not at all suiting of a married woman!' 

Just then, the lights went out and a too-familiar countdown started on the Ovaltron. Chris sat up with a start, staring at the screen. What the…?! 

Countdown. Entrance video…camera to the top of the ramp. There was no one there. Chris frowned, shaking his head and wondering if the crew had made a huge error of some- 

He froze. 

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Straight hair hanging naturally over her shoulders, very light make-up, midnight blue pants, fitted light blue top…and an unbuttoned glittery silver shirt that looked _very familiar. _

Chris had never heard a bigger pop for her, and a swell of joy came over him as a large smile lit up her face. It wasn't one of those smug smirks either. It was a genuine smile, which never waned as she walked towards the ring, ducked under the second rope, and passed Regal to grab a microphone from the ring announcer. 

She faced Regal, raising the microphone, but then the cheers increased even more. The look of amazement on her face was real, and she turned to face the crowd, shaking her head slightly. 

After most of the cheers died down, she raised the microphone again, addressing Regal. 'Actually, Mr Esteemed Commissioner, for your information, _my husband, Triple H, is happy that I'm associating myself with a man who is not only the World Wrestling Federation Champion, but a man who did, after all, save me from Val's Money Shot on __RAW.' _

Chris was stunned. That was the very last thing he expected her to say. 

The camera moved to Regal's reaction. He had a look of a man who had just been besmirched to the max, his face turning a bright red. 'Well…well…we'll just see how this so called association lasts!' he spluttered. Then, dropping the microphone, he quickly reached out, grabbed her, and did his arm-twist/spin-DDT move. 

* 

Out of the corner of his eye, on TV, Chris could see Michael Cole showing the people at home what had happened 'during the break'. It was of him rushing out, checking on a still Stephanie in the middle of the ring, and then carrying her towards the back. 

But he wasn't concerned about what was happening on screen, his concentration on Stephanie as the trainer checked her over for any signs of concussion. She had a look of pain on her face, and she groaned slightly as she bent her head back. 

'You really need to go home and get some rest,' the trainer instructed her, leaning back and standing up. 'There's no concussion or anything like that, but I'd still prefer it if you didn't do anything that might injure your neck even more.' 

Stephanie thanked the trainer as he left the room, and then turned to face him. 'And thank _you,' she said simply. _

Chris frowned. 'What for?' 

'For saving me on _RAW, and for going out there to check up on me. Other than Hunter, I really don't know who else would have done it.' _

Once again with the mentioning of the husband. But he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. 'Why wouldn't have I saved you?' 

Stephanie stared at him. 'I have a question for you. Why exactly _did you save me?' _

He was stumped, unsure of how to answer without embarrassing himself. Luckily, Regal's angry face, and voice, saved him from having to answer her. He was once again being interviewed by Coachman. 

'That…that…that harlot! How dare she think she can insult my position as Commissioner! How dare she think she knows better!' Regal was raging. 'Well, we'll see about that! Tonight, she and Jericho will be one half of the first ever Intergender Tag Team Handicap Match! Their opponents will be the Dudleyz, and their half-sister, Orion Dudley!' 

Chris turned back to Stephanie, who was hanging her head. He sighed. This was going to be a hell of a match. He wasn't sure if he could protect her. Orion was a very technical wrestler, and built very similarly to Chyna. 

'Steph, I'm _so sorry,' he apologised once again, feeling extremely bad. 'I'll do my best to protect-' _

'Forget it,' she interrupted, sounding tired. 'Just…forget it. I should have just ignored you in the first place anyway.' 

Chris felt his stomach drop. Not exactly the answer he was hoping for. But he persisted. 'Can I ask you something?' 

'Go for your life.' 

'Did Trips really say what you said he said?' he couldn't help asking. 

Stephanie finally raised her eyes and looked at him. Chris was certain there was a trace of amusement in them. 'Worried?' 

He quickly laughed out loud. 'Of course not!' _Much. 'I was just…surprised.' _

She just continued to look at him for a few minutes. 'Well, to be honest, he pretty much hit the roof when I came home. But once I told him what my father said to me on the phone, he grudgingly admitted that it was probably best I have someone to…' She trailed off, then slowly stood up. 'I'll go back to my dressing room and get ready.' 

* 

'The question on everyone's lips – what exactly is the relationship between you and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, a married woman?' Lilian Garcia asked, looking at him with obvious curiosity. 

'Vivian, after all these weeks of verbal sparring and, dare I say it, a kiss, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and I have finally come to some kind of agreement,' Chris answered, somewhat truthfully. 'And the agreement is that our relationship…' He suddenly laughed out loud, hoping it didn't sound quite so fake. 'Is to be kept strictly private!' 

'So, you're not going to talk about it?' Lilian asked, sounding disappointed. 

'Next question.' 

'How about Stephanie coming out to your entrance and wearing one of your shirts?' 

Chris gave a small shrug. 'Well, Vivian, when you're a team, like Y2J and Y2Steph are a team, you…' He trailed off for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer without Stephanie getting too angry with him. He couldn't keep the smirk from appearing on his face. 'You share things.' 

* 

'Are you ready for this?' 

'No.' 

Chris stared at her, unsure of how to feel. He didn't like these new feelings of guilt and shame for having gotten her in this situation in the first place, but he did like having to team up with her. Since their win on _RAW, they had come to a kind of mutual understanding, but hadn't yet talked about their recent actions and words regarding who was interested in who. _

'You seem pretty calm about all this?' he commented, noting her _very collected manner. _

Stephanie looked at him, smiling slightly. 'Hey, if I'm going to get my ass kicked, why fight it? I say take it like a man, and all that.' 

He couldn't believe it. She was just full of surprises, full of an indefinite number of unexpected surprises. One of them being she was still wearing the shiny, silver shirt. 'Sure you want to come out with me?' 

She just shrugged. 'I've already come out to your entrance once, so why not again? Besides, as a team, aren't we supposed to…' She trailed off, just looking at him. 'Share things?'

[ [Part Five][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_05.htm



	5. Part Five

Hanging by a Moment - 05 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Five

**_RAW is WAR – Week Four _**

'Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong.' Stephanie was greeted with a mixture of boos and cheers. 'Chris Jericho isn't totally as horrible as I had first thought.' This time, definite cheers. 

Chris couldn't stop the pleased grin from appearing on his face as he watched her out in the ring. 

'But, first let me get say this…I am _still a very happily married woman!' she said loudly, proudly holding up her wedding ring. This time, definite boos. _

Chris lost a little of his smile. 

'What I did want to do out here tonight is thank Chris Jericho publicly. Despite the odds having been stacked severely against us on _SmackDown, he still managed to pin Bubba Dudley!' Loud cheers. 'And, on a personal note…' A shy smile actually came over Stephanie's face. 'And, on a more personal note, Y2J-' _

She stopped suddenly when the Dudleyz entrance music started, interrupting her. Chris stood up, more than ready to race out there and help her. 

The camera angle switched to the top of the ramp, and out came a very angry looking Orion Dudley. A chorus of boos, but she ignored them, staring intently at Stephanie in the ring. 

'Listen here you little slut,' she snarled, pointing a finger. More boos, and Orion stopped for a moment. 'As for you hypocrites, don't even start! If I remember correctly, you all loved calling her one!' Still more boos, but even Chris knew the truth in her statement. 

Orion turned her attention back to Stephanie. 'You, little _Princess, are extremely lucky! This Sunday at __Fully Loaded you won't have any Jericho to save you ass! Because, like it or not, I am going to be putting it through a table, and believe me, I've learnt my table manners!' _

* 

Chris marched directly towards Regal's Commissioner office, and was met by a furious Stephanie at the door. He let her throw the door open, and grimaced at the sight of the camera man standing nearby. 

'What the hell was all that about?' she demanded, glaring down at Regal who was sitting and sipping tea. 

Regal actually grinned, slowly putting down his cup. 'Mrs McMahon-Helmsley, please, control yourself.' 

Chris crossed his arms across his chest, keeping himself from striking out the English asshole. He knew that she had no chance against Orion, and especially in the First Ever Women's Table Match. Not only was Stephanie not a properly trained wrestler, but Orion was considerably heavier and stronger than her. There was no way she could ever put the Orion through a damned table! 

'Who made the match, Regal?' Stephanie asked. 

'I think that is the least of your worries, but I did indeed allow it,' Regal replied, sounding very smug. 'Seeing as how you and Jericho managed to win your match, I thought it only best to showcase your talents. And what better time that at this Sunday's _Fully Loaded?' _

Chris knew that the only thing that was fully loaded at the moment was Regal, with horsecrap. 

* 

Chris returned to his locker room feeling extremely dejected, and was met by the grinning faces of the Hardyz and Benoit. He looked at them suspiciously. 'What?' 

Jeff, his hair a bright green this week, was grinning at him the most. 'The fallee has become the fallen.' 

His confusion grew, unsure of what the younger man was talking about, and especially after Matthew and Benoit burst out laughing. '_What?' _

'Admit it, Jericho,' Benoit said. 'You're falling for the fair maiden. If you haven't already.' 

Stephanie. 

But Chris quickly waved away the ridiculous idea. 'I don't think so! She's the one who's interested in me, remember?' 

'You in her,' Matthew clarified. 

He glared at the other man for a moment. He wasn't liking the direction in which the conversation was headed. 'Enough already, okay? This is getting old, fast.' 

'Oh, come on,' Jeff cajoled. 'Y2J and Y2Steph? You two are like the ultimate Y2Team. So, just admit that you're in love with her, and we'll leave you alone.' 

Matthew grinned. 'Besides, who was it that started this whole 'I think you just wanted Y2J' business in the first place?' 

'You guys want me to lie to you?' 

'Well, why not? You're obviously lying to yourself.' Benoit, perceptive as usual. 

Chris sighed, shaking his head. 'Honestly, you guys… So, okay, I do find her extremely attractive without all the trashy make-up and clothing. And when she's not being her usual bitchy self, she can be quite charming. And, yeah, so she has a really nice smile, and she's amazingly-' 

He stopped suddenly, realising exactly what was coming out of his mouth. If possible, his friends' grins just got even wider. A sinking, yet pleasant, feeling came over him. 

He was in love with Stephanie. 

Jeff nodded knowingly. 'Man, you are _so in love with Stephanie.' _

* 

Chris had avoided Stephanie as much as he could the rest of the night, which hadn't been too difficult considering that he was having problems of his own. Or so he tried to tell himself. Ever since _King of the Ring, he had known that it was coming. _

Benoit had gone out and had demanded what was rightfully his. A shot at the WWF Championship Belt at Sunday's _Fully Loaded. Although the two of them had talked about it before, Chris had been surprised to realise that Benoit wanted his chance so quickly. But he didn't blame him. So, he had gone out and 'granted' him the match. _

And Regal, hoping for some dissent between the former Tag Team Champions, had pitted them against each other in a six-man tag team match for the night's main event. And he and the Hardyz had lost to Benoit and Edge and Christian. Matthew and Jeff had told him it wasn't his fault, though he knew differently. He had been too distracted with all these thoughts and images of Stephanie in his mind, which just refused to go away ever since the 'revelation' earlier in the night. 

The light hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he whirled around quickly, grabbing the hand roughly. Stephanie! He quickly dropped her hand. 'What are you doing here?' 

She smiled a little nervously at him. 'I wasn't too sure if I was welcome. I did knock, but you didn't hear me.' 

Chris's heart was racing so fast he was surprised it didn't just zoom out of his chest. 'Yeah, sorry. I was…' He couldn't very well tell her that he was thinking about _her. 'Uh, just thinking.' _

'Yeah, sorry about your match.' She sounded as if she meant it too. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking? 

He shrugged, turning his attention back to packing his bag. 'It happens. What can I do for you?' He suddenly thought of the old _Simpsons episode, where Homer was stuck in an elevator with Mindy, the new girl at work. And he chanted the same incantation in his head. _

'_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thought. Think unsexy thoughts.' _

'Well, considering how we seemed to have suddenly become…well, partners of sorts, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me stopping by.' 

He had to keep calm and cool. Give nothing away. Like everything was just…fine. 'It's a free country, Princess. You can do whatever you want.' Crap. He had sounded too indifferent. 

Stephanie sighed heavily. 'Fine. I just wanted to say thank you, for beating up on Regal like that in his office earlier. You didn't have to.' 

Chris hesitated for a moment, not saying anything. However, when he finally found the courage to face her again, she was already gone. 

*

**_SmackDown _**

Chris listened in dread as Regal, with a self satisfied look on his face, announced that Stephanie was to wrestle in a triple threat match that night against Jacqueline and Ivory, the two most experienced women wrestlers on the roster. 

He loudly cursed Regal for making the match, Vince McMahon for not doing anything to prevent it, Jacky and Ivory for agreeing to the unfair match, _and himself for caring so much about Stephanie. _

'So, it _is true,' a female voice interrupted, sounding amused. _

Chris whirled around, narrowing his eyes at Lita. 'What is true?' 

'About you being in love with Steph.' 

He turned back to the TV screen, a Christian vs Raven match for the European Title. 'Tell your boyfriend he has a big mouth.' 

Lita laughed. 'I think it's cute! Ever since Steph became less 'I am the dominant female', she's actually kind of cool to hang with. And seriously, you two look really good together.' 

Chris stared at her in amazement. '_You've been hanging with Stephanie McMahon?' _

'My, you do like saying her name, don't you?' she teased. 'And do my ears deceive me? Did you just skip out the 'Helmsley' part?' 

He scowled. 'Go ahead, make fun of me all you want. It's not like I didn't have enough of that from everyone else already.' 

'Come on, live a little,' she told him, still not losing her amused grin. 'Just go for it.' 

'She's married, Lita,' Chris reminded her. 'Or have you forgotten, having gotten all buddy-buddy with her?' 

'Whatever. But I have a feeling that your feelings aren't quite that unrequited.' 

*

Chris watched Stephanie's match very closely, looking out for any signs of major trouble. So far Ivory and Jacky were being fair-ish enough, and weren't too concerned with beating on Stephanie too much, who held her own impressively enough against the two women. 

That was until Regal, who had invited himself to the commentator's table, decided to take it upon himself to interfere. He grabbed the referee, screaming into his face about something while motioning for Ivory to do something. Ivory then knocked Jacky over the top rope, and went after Stephanie. 

'What is the meaning of this?' JR demanded, actually sounding outraged. 'The other members of RTC are coming out!' 

The camera suddenly panned towards the ramp, where Val, Goodfather, Bull and Steven Richards were running down to join Ivory in the ring. Regal had also managed to pull the referee out of the ring, and was joining RTC as they slowly cornered Stephanie. It had all been a setup. 

Without thinking, Chris ran as fast as he could towards the ring, caring only about Stephanie's safely. He was met with deafening cheers as he got out from behind the curtain, but he ignored them. His main concern was Stephanie, who he could see was being kicked on by Ivory, Regal and Richards. 

Damnit, this couldn't be happening! 

Chris slid into the ring, and was instantly attacked by the male members of RTC and Regal, but he fought them off as much as he could. He felt his fist connect against someone's nose, and a feeling of satisfaction came over him when he realised that he'd broken it. 

But there was too many of them, and as hard as he tried to reach Stephanie, he couldn't get past RTC and Regal. That was when he heard the crowd roar once again with wild cheers, and out of the corner of his eye, Chris noticed Benoit slide into the ring and go straight for Regal, whom he tossed right over the top rope. 

Finally, some much needed help. Finally, an opening to get to Stephanie… 

Chris managed to push and shove his way towards Ivory, yanking her roughly away from Stephanie. He leaned down beside her curled body, and was horrified to see some red stuff oozing down from her forehead. Blood. 

'Damn! Steph, can you hear me?' 

Stephanie reached up and wiped at her forehead, smearing the blood down her temple and cheek. She looked at her hand, and a look of shock came over her face. 'Oh…my…god…' 

'Steph?' Chris repeated, forcing her to look at him. 'You're going to be just fine, okay?' 

She looked at him, her eyes wide and filling with tears. 'I'm bleeding…' 

* 

'I am going to kill that asshole, if it's the last thing I do!' Chris vowed, angrily pacing across the room. 

'Look, you need to calm down,' Benoit said. 'Focus on tonight's match.' 

During the break, a furious Regal had made the main event for that night a five-on-two handicap match. Chris/Benoit vs RTC/Regal. And his title match at _Fully Loaded to an Iron Man Match. _

He took a deep breath, trying to listen to the other man's advice. 'I just…' He shook his head. 'I can't stop thinking about what happened out there to her. There was so much blood…' 

'So much blood' was an understatement. Stephanie's face had been a crimson mask, and she had fainted from having lost so much, needing to be taken to the nearest hospital to get checked out. 

'She's going to be just fine,' Benoit assured him, his tone not changing. Sometimes, he really was Mr Roboto. 'Lita will make sure she's taken care of, and besides, she's a Mc-' 

'Don't even say it,' he warned, sick of hearing that name. 

'Look, just concentrate on our match, and I'll drive you to the hospital to see her if I must. Deal?' 

Chris hesitated. He really didn't care about the match, but since he was sharing a hired car with the Hardyz, Benoit's offer was pretty tempting. 'Okay, fine. Deal. Right after the match?' 

'Straight after.' 

He knew that the thought of seeing Stephanie later, making sure she was going to be just fine, would be enough to get him through the next half hour.

[ [Part Six][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_06.htm



	6. Part Six

Hanging by a Moment - 06 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Six

**_Fully Loaded 2001 _**

Stephanie's match against Orion Dudley was third in the card for that night, and Chris found himself even more nervous for her than he was with his Title defense. And to make matters worse, she wasn't speaking or seeing anyone. She had locked herself in her dressing room. 

'I just want to make sure she's ready,' he muttered, pacing restlessly around his own dressing room he was sharing with the Hardyz. 

'It's a match against Orion,' Jeff said loudly, watching the first match of the night – RTC vs X-Factor. 'How is Stephanie supposed to get ready for the kind of match that she has against Orion Dudley?' 

Chris sighed. 'Yeah, I know. I just… I just want to see her, you know. Make sure she's settled and as ready as she can be. That she's recovered well enough from Thursday.' 

'Oh, by the way, how was the hospital visit?' 

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. 'She was doing fine. Just lost a bit too much blood too suddenly, which she wasn't used to. She has got the weirdest sense of humour!' 

'Coming from you, I'd hate to see how weird her sense of humour is, Mr Steph-is-in-love-with-me.' 

Chris was already used the ribbing he had been getting from they guys for the past few weeks, so he just shrugged it off. He groaned loudly in frustration, his pacing getting more urgent. 

'Look, why don't you just go and knock on her door and say hello or something?' Matthew suggested, a small hint of annoyance in his voice. 'All this pacing is making me dizzy.' 

'But-' 

'Will you just go already!' Matthew interrupted, the annoyance definite in his voice this time. 'You are seriously driving me insane here. Don't be such a cowardly baby about it!' 

Although the insult didn't faze him, Chris still glared at the dark haired man. But he knew that his friend was right, so he left the room without another word. 

Finding Stephanie's dressing room wasn't difficult. Actually, Lita, ever the romantic, was trying as hard as she could to get him and Stephanie together, and had found out where her dressing room was for him. Not that he had casually mentioned it or anything. 

'Who is it?' a soft voice asked from inside after he had knocked. That was a good sign, right? At least she wasn't telling him to go away already. 

'It's me, Jericho.' 

There was silence, and his heart dropped. She didn't want to see him. With a deep sigh, Chris turned to leave…just as the door opened. 

'Hey. Chris.' 

Chris. Not Jericho. Chris. 

He suddenly felt like some teenage boy on his first date, the butterflies crazily fluttering in his stomach, and he absolutely _hated the feeling. He was a full grown man, damnit, and he was going to act like a full grown man. _

Chris smiled at her. 'Just wanted to wish you luck for your match, and to make sure things were going okay with you.' 

Stephanie crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly to one side, studying him. 'What are you doing here, really?' 

He hadn't expected that. 'I…uh…you know, came to wish you luck, and to make sure things were going okay with you.' 

She got a thoughtful look on her face. 'And why exactly are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? The past week, saving me, visiting me in hospital. This.' 

'_Because I love you,' he answered silently, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be met with a large smile and a big hug. Chris shrugged, hoping his voice sounded casual. 'I've just gotten to know you a little better, and realised that you aren't quite the bitch you are on TV.' _

Stephanie's eyes narrowed slightly, and he hoped that she wasn't angry. But the small smile that appeared on her lips eased his fears. 'Well, you aren't quite the inconsiderate jerk you are on TV either.' 

* 

For the first time since his talk with Stephanie, Chris was not smiling. The match was five minutes old, but already Orion was setting up a table beside the prone figure of Stephanie in the middle of the ring. 

'Get up…get up…get up…' Lita was chanting under her breath, all their eyes glued to the screen. But he was too intently focused on the still Stephanie to even have the energy to join Lita. 

Table was set. Orion was grinning at the finally-moving-slightly Stephanie, and she slowly made her way towards her. 

Chris refused to just sit down and watch, and he stood, more than ready to go out there and save her once again- But he was quickly stopped by Lita, who had grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him down. Whether from the TV or from the acoustics of the arena, the sudden roar of the crowd made him look at the screen once again. 

Triple H. 

Stephanie's husband, with an obvious limp, made his way towards the ring as fast as he could. He pulled his wife out of Orion's grasp, and Stephanie leaned heavily against him. As much as Chris hated the sight of them together, he was nonetheless relieved. 

Orion, furious, managed to easily knock Triple H out of the ring, and headed for Stephanie again. But Triple H quickly got back up again, and slid back into the ring…with a steel chair! 

A sinking feeling came over Chris. Steel chairs and tables were _not a good combination. _

And he was quickly proven right. Triple H went to hit Orion, but she quickly pulled Stephanie in front of her, who took the shot right in the back of the head. Stephanie slumped to the mat, and a stunned Triple H was once again easily dispatched by Orion. The sole Dudley woman then easily powerbombed the probably-unconscious Stephanie through the table to win the match. 

*

'Jericho-' 

'Don't worry about it!' Chris quickly interrupted. Although it did hurt that he had lost the WWF Championship Belt, he knew that he had no one else to blame but himself. He had been way too distracted, not having concentrated enough on Benoit and on the match. 

'But-' 

'Look, it's fine. You won fair and square!' And it sure wasn't helping that the man continually wanted to analyse everything. 

Benoit sighed. 'Look, I know you're worried about Steph. I'm sure she's doing fine.' 

But Chris wasn't feeling as confident as Benoit sounded. When he had tried to check on her as the EMTs wheeled her to the ambulance, he had been violently shoved back by Triple H, who had looked furiously at him with a 'This is all your fault!' 

Although Lita and the Hardyz, and even Benoit in his own inimitable way, had tried to assure him that none of this was his fault, Chris knew that it wasn't true. Stephanie had been the one who had inadvertently helped him win the Belt, but it had been him who had continually tugged at her arm until she had finally stumbled to his side. 

And was now an integral part of his life.

[ [Part Seven][1] ]

   [1]: hanging_07.htm



	7. Part Seven

Hanging by a Moment - 07 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Hanging by a Moment Part Seven

**_RAW is WAR – Week Five _**

'Chris.' 

It sounded so natural coming from her lips, that he had to smile. 'Hey, Steph. Can I call you that?' 

She grinned. 'Well, it's certainly a lot preferable than some of the others ones you've called me last year.' 

A twinge of guilt came over that. 'Um, yeah. About that…I'm sorry.' 

Stephanie shrugged. 'I'm sure I deserved it. Doesn't matter anymore anyway.' She lost her smile, looking at him sympathetically. 'I'm sorry that you lost the Belt last night.' 

Chris wanted to tell her that he'd lose it again if only they could be having this same conversation again. But he just smiled. 'I'll get it again one day, don't worry.' 

'Arrogant?' 

'Confident.' 

She laughed. She _laughed. And it was so different from a lot of her evil-like laughs he was used to on TV, and it was so…different. But in a good way. It was…good. And he wanted to say something funny, so that he could hear it again. _

But nothing came to mind. Except, 'So, how are you feeling now?' 

Then, she smiled. 'I'm doing pretty good. Aches and pains, but I'll survive. I'm-' 

'Steph, there you are,' a voice said from behind him. Triple H. 

Chris's stomach twisted as he noticed Stephanie's smile brighten. 'Hunter, hey.' 

'Jericho,' the other man greeted evenly, his eyes flashing with anger. 'If you'll excuse us.' 

'But-' 

'I need to talk to you,' Triple H interrupted briskly. Stephanie's smile faltered, and it took all of Chris's willpower to keep from punching the man. 

'I'll talk to you later,' she said to him, avoiding his eyes as she walked past. 

Man, he hated that asshole. 

*

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true…could it? He was dearly hoping that there was something wrong with his hearing, and that he did _not just hear what he thought he heard. _

But just in case his hearing was just fine, he needed to warn her. 

* 

He had been too late. Unable to get some alone time with Stephanie before the last match of the night, he could only sit and watch tensely as she and her asshole husband made their way to the ring as guest commentators for that night's main event match. Benoit vs Austin. 

Chris wanted to just go out there now, throw Stephanie over his shoulder and escape through the crowd. No one would be expecting it. Then again, she probably wouldn't believe him if he told her what he had overheard earlier. 

No, he just had to wait until the time came, and hope that he wouldn't be too late. 

So, he waited. And waited. 

Five minutes later, he was still waiting, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. His heart was knocking hard against his chest, and the butterflies in his stomach were in a fluttering frenzy, and his palms wouldn't stop sweating. 

There – Stephanie and Triple H left their places at the announce table, and with Benoit seemingly unconscious and Austin about to win the belt, they had decided to make their move. 

And Stephanie had no clue of what was about to come down. 

Chris couldn't wait any longer. If he took too long getting to the ring, then he would be too late. He stood, and raced out towards the damsel in distress, wanting to be her knight in shining armour. 

*

**_SmackDown _**

'…was a good plan, that was screwed by a certain Chris Jericho!' Regal was saying furiously, with Triple H pacing angrily behind him. 'And I demand that you come out here right now, young man, and you explain your actions.' 

Triple H grabbed the microphone from the Commissioner. 'And bring that whore I call a wife with you!' 

Beside him, Chris felt Stephanie jerk at the words, and he quickly turned to her. 'It's okay, you don't have to come out.' 

However, her face was set with grim determination. 'No, I want to come out. I want him to explain _his actions.' _

During the past few weeks, watching her wrestle in matches that had her at a great disadvantage, Chris had been surprised at her steely resolve and tenacity. She hadn't backed down from any of those unfair matches, and she was refusing to back down again. 

In silence the two of them made their way to the inside of the arena, without any entrance music. The cheers were deafening, and it took awhile for it to recede enough so he could talk on the microphone he had picked up in the back. 

But Stephanie stopped him, and asked to speak first. Surprised, he gave it to her, watching warily as she took a step forward, a look of pain on her face. That upset him, because it meant her asshole husband had meant something to her. 

'Hunter, I cared about you. I _loved you. How could you do that to me?' _

Triple H smirked at her from the ring. 'What, you think you're the only woman out there, darling wife? In case you didn't hear, there are plenty of fish out there in this planet sized pond!' The bastard's smirk turned into a sneer. 'Thing is, _Stephy-baby, I got bored. If Jericho wants my leftovers, he can have __you!' _

A chorus of boos from the crowd. 

But Chris was watching Stephanie's reaction, and was angered to see tears welling up in her eyes. 'Damn you!' she screamed at him without using the microphone, then turned and ran. 

Without thought, he followed her, and caught her just as she reached the outside of the building. 'Steph, wait!' 

'Is _this what you want?' she cried out, pulling away and looking at him with eyes full of hurt. 'Leftovers?' _

Chris reached out and gently wiped away her tears. 'He never deserved you.' He hesitated slightly, not wanting to scare her, as he closed the gap between them. 

'I did love him,' she whispered, lowering her head as he wrapped his arms around her. 'It hurts.' 

'It'll be okay,' he vowed, holding onto her tightly. 'I promise.' 

Stephanie lifted her head, quickly wiped away her tears, and just looked at him for minute. 'For some reason I find myself believing you.' 

Chris smiled gently at her. 'That's a start.' 

The End


End file.
